The joy of serving Coyote
by Lost Tiger
Summary: A pack of werewolves just attempting to survive. Sorry for the writing style. I dislike it but it fit the character. Rated M for just in case.


_Disclaimer!!! I do not own any of this except for the characters themselves! Everything else is owned by White Wolf which sadly means this is all fake. -snf-_

_ This story is for my pack sister Jessica 'Laughs-in-Battle'. May you enjoy this!_

_ I write this down, not knowing if__it's truth or lies. What I do know is that my dreams sometimes allow me to live out someone's life. My dreams these past few nights have allowed me to ride within the minds of a tribe sister. Here's the tale of Coyote's Pack, as seen through the eyes of my tribe sister ShinePitchBlack. The words marked as // are mine. My sister didn't know most human terms._

I was off hunting with my alpha, Sings of Sorrow, when he heard the howl. I must admit I sensed something, but Sorrow turned towards me, and told me Frank was in peril. We took off in a second. Frank is our pack mate. He's our omega and as a Shadow Lord ragabash, I'm sure that annoyed him, but he's also human born. He couldn't understand the ways of the Garou like Sorrow and I. We were both wolf born. Sorrow was chosen to keep the laws, a Philodox, while I was a healer and spiritual diplomat, a theurge. I respected Sorrow. He was a good alpha.

I was smaller than Sorrow. I pulled up ahead and we raced to our friend. As fate would have it, we were challenged. I came across a human frozen river road and as I attempted to cross, a weaver-ridden-beast-of-burden //car// attempted to hurt me. I leapt out of the way, gracefully landing away from it. I had no time to challenge it, and shamefully had to keep running, but had I the chance...

Sorrow told me to keep going. We entered the Weaver caern //city// and quickly found Frank. He was in a human den //house// facing a werewolf... covered in blood. I could scent that it was it's own blood but still. I didn't wait for orders, my alpha and I had our own fighting styles. He raced ahead while I shifted to the Umbra. I was better in the spiritual lands. There in the spirit realm I saw something different...

There was a young human pup, covered in shadows. I knew the shadow, it was an evil spirit, a bane. They were servents of the great Wyrm. A vile, nasty force that should be destroyed at all chance. I took to my ancestral battle form and drew my bow and fired. I hurt it, but not enough. I knew my pack brothers were fighting the creature in the other world, so I called on Luna's blessing, twice. I shot two arrows and the great Mother's wisdom prevailed. I destroyed the bane. The human pup crumpled but I knew there must be a different sight in the real world. I thought about going back but there were books glowing darkly. Things were not suppost to glow on this side. It had to be a dark force at work. I went to the physical realm and while Sorrow knocked out the boy, I looked at the books. Frank attempted to assist me, but I trusted him not. What Garou enters danger without their pack? He was Shadow Lord, untrusting. I told him to help the human pup. Thinking back on it, I think part of my distrust was for the fact I hated having to have human ideas explained to me.

He summoned a higher healer while I read. The book was pure evil. One part jumped out at me.

"The only way to gain power is to defeat your enemy." Frank said the pup had said this before transforming. I pray Gaia can heal the pup's soul. I ripped the foul book in two. The wickedness within attempted to hurt me, but I gracefully stepped away. I then threw the shredded remains away. The book would hurt no more kinfolk today.

Something alerted the human's ahrouns //police//. A human ahroun came to the door. I became a human and opened it. I allowed not the ahroun to witness inside. I used my beauty like Artemis. The ahroun was bedazzled by my beauty and trusted me. Later my alpha guarded the pup until the elder healer took him. Frank found the location to a sept house of another group of 'gamers'. My alpha wisely decided we'd save the humans. We had already started this hunt. It was only right that we saw it to the end.

Seeing as we were going to go into possible danger to save Gaia, Sorrow and I went off to give sacrifice to Coyote, our totem. I gave him a book of 'jokes' and tricks. Sorrow gave him poisoned water //beer//. We believe Coyote enjoyed them. The smoke floated around as a coyote. Feeling at peace with our lives, Sorrow and I retrieved Frank. Together we headed to the gamers' sept. Sorrow agreed to stay outside and protect our exit. Frank and I went in, as humans. I knew what to do. I watched the humans and found the weakest: a young male. I knew he'd help me, if only for my beauty. These 'gamers' it seemed made stories and acted like creatures. The young human tried to help me 'become a wizard' while another human helped Frank become a 'ghost'. At the last second this young human female drew me aside. I hate to say it but Frank and I got separated. The human prattled on about meaningless ideas when I felt something odd. It felt like the floor was water. As the world overcame me, I did my duty and howled so my alpha could hear me. I then blacked out.

I awoke as a wolf. I instantly knew something was wrong. I was also without the girl. Instead some wyrm twisted rabbit crinos kept trying to speak to me. I went crinos to defend myself. The rabbit ran away. I exited the human den into a tunnel. Frank was in it. There were lots of doors. I howled and barely heard my Alpha. We decided to wait.

It was in that tunnel that Frank and I were attacked. Two dead humans appeared. Frank drew his sword but I didn't know what to do. How does one kill dead? I put away my bow and used my Gaia-given claws. I blocked one while Frank destroyed the first and then the second. With some honorable work done, Frank and I decided how to get out. I also wondered how to rid my claws of the decaying flesh.

I summoned Coyote who told us our Alpha was in the gamers sept. He agreed to help Sorrow find us. We waited until Sorrow came running up to us, a giant rock chasing him. Frank grabbed a door and the three of us raced in. We were in another den with another door. This second door lead to a lake with a human a bathroom with a tub. The human there smiled. Frank told us he was the 'gamer' who wanted to be a vampire. I was tempted to destroy the creature right then and there, but Sorrow said no. Frank refused. He attempted to attack the leech.

Sorrow and I dragged Frank into another room. The... The walls shook as Sorrow threw Frank into the wall. The Shadow Lord had turned on us. The human didn't understand that one did NOT challenge the Alpha during war. This was why Frank was our Omega. He just doesn't understand...


End file.
